


Doug the Cuck

by AngriestBitchAlive



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex, Shapeshifting, Threesome, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngriestBitchAlive/pseuds/AngriestBitchAlive
Summary: Because every writer is bound to write smut at some point. Follow Doug on his misadventures as his wife keeps it hot and ready with or without him.





	Doug the Cuck

Doug Maheswaran parked in the driveway of his home, completely exhausted. All throughout the day, he had to work in his boring, thankless job as a rent-a-cop, security guard in a backwater tourist trap town. He chased around that Onion kid after he stole a car. He was laughed at after trying to get the Cool Kids to put out their weed. It took him over an hour to convince Mr. Dewey to stop pissing in public streets. And to top it all off, he got into blows after arguing with Ronaldo over Pokémon Sword and Shield being shit (Battle Revolution was clearly the better game; sure as fuck beat three straight generations of static animations).

After all that hell, he just wanted to be home already. Walking up to the door and pulling out his house keys, he heard moaning and singing from inside the house. Turning the top lock, Doug muttered to himself, “Yup, it’s a Wednesday alright.”

Entering in the house and making his way into the kitchen, the moaning grew more intense and the lyrics were clearer:

“Big nut!

In this girl’s butt.

Butts make the world go ‘round.

A treat when you are down.

Big nuts!

In this Indian butt.”

Sure enough, right on the kitchen table was Priyanka Maheswaran and Harold Smiley, engaged in hot and heavy doggy style sex. Just as Doug walked in, they switched positions to missionary and Smiley began thrusting into the doctor. Doug did not react in the slightest and simply made his way to the fridge. Gathering the ingredients to make a sandwich, the security guard prepared his meal as the sex continued on the table.

“Oh yes! Oh god!” moaned Priyanka in pure ecstasy, “Fuck me, fuck me harder than Game Freak fucked their fanbase! That’s right, right there!”

Taking a seat at the table, Doug began eating his sandwich as the scene continued to go on before him. Smiley then pulled out from Priyanka as the good doctor got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks wide open. The amusement park owner started thrusting into the new opening, eliciting a pleasurable response from Mrs. Maheswaran.

“Oh Harold! You’re even better than my husband!” cried out Priyanka.

Doug still had no reaction and continued eating his sandwich, the two bodies writhing and sweating before him, Mr. Smiley’s balls flapping right in front of Doug’s face.

The thrusting continued for a while, Priyanka’s moans gaining more intensity and Mr. Smiley humming a tune in rhythm to the fucking. Changing positions once more, Priyanka took on a reverse cowgirl role and began riding Smiley like a horse. Mr. Smiley in turn sped up his thrusts and added intensity with each pump inside the doctor. As he was straining to keep himself from finishing to quick, Smiley began singing:

“Push below the clitoris!

Get them happy and begging, as full as you can.”

Unable to contain himself anymore, Smiley climaxed into Priyanka, the doctor gasping in awe as she was filled with his seed. In all the excitement, Smiley accidentally kicked over Doug’s sandwich plate, spilling his dinner all over his jacket and shirt. For the grand finale, Smiley slid out from Dr. Maheswaran as he ejaculated, shooting a huge load of cum on to the poor security guard.

Fully satisfied, Priyanka turned to Mr. Smiley and said, “Well, I assume after that, any debts Connie has at Funland are payed off.”

“Well, we might need to work on payment plans. Let’s say, same time next week?”

As the two discussed how things would work out between them, Doug stood there, drenched in semen and nursing an erection, muttering, “Oh yeah…it’s a Wednesday.”

Doug and Priyanka were unique as a couple; they agreed to be in an open relationship and could fool around with anyone they pleased, which is why they moved around a lot. While Doug hadn’t had much luck finding different partners, Priyanka had overwhelming success, bagging different partners and bringing them home when Connie wasn’t home. Once Connie started spending more time with Steven and the Gems, more fun times were had at the Maheswaran residence.

While Doug sometimes felt bad about the situation in his marriage and often felt inadequate around his wife, he had one thing going for him; at least he wasn’t Nintendo and Pokémon. Seriously, how do you fuck up a franchise that bad?


End file.
